


Baby, You're Like Lightning in a Bottle

by DarthAbby



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAbby/pseuds/DarthAbby
Summary: Hawkeye cooks. BJ teases. Peg thinks back.Domestic Punnihawk fluff, inspired by some lovely art by Rin (link in the author notes).
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Peg Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Baby, You're Like Lightning in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> More M*A*S*H fic! This was inspired by [this fantastic art](https://rinscribbles.tumblr.com/post/190887606665/doods) by rinscribbles on tumblr.
> 
> Title from "Electric Love" by BØRNS

It was a rare day that saw the house completely empty, but Peggy was running a list of errands longer than she was tall, BJ was at the hospital, Erin was at school, and Hawkeye… Hawkeye was doing battle with the garden.

BJ had, in an attempt to be helpful, planted a little patch of mint at the far end of the plot that Peg had declared to be the herb garden. And then had forgotten to mention it to Peg or Hawkeye, because he had been immediately called over to assist Hawk with the planting of a peach tree.

Which lead to Hawkeye, about four months later, cursing colorfully as he attempted to save the rosemary from the mint with woefully inadequate garden shears. The back of his neck was sunburnt, his knees and back ached, he was covered in dirt, and he smelled overwhelmingly like mint.

He also had obviously not realized what time it was, because Peggy was surveying him from the back door with a fond smile. She bit her lip to keep from giggling when he accidentally smacked the back of his own hand with the shears and yelled _"fuck a rubber grip!"_

Time to intervene before he burned the whole garden down out of spite.

"Hawk, dear," she called, walking into the garden. "Are you alright?"

He spun around, holding his hand to his chest and pouting at her. "Peg, your shears are out to get me."

"You bought those, mine are yellow."

"...oh. _My_ shears are out to get me, then."

"Yes, dear," she said, amused. "Do you need a nurse, Doctor?"

"In my professional opinion? Yes." He held up his hand as she stopped next to him. The skin was a little pink, but she couldn't tell if that was more sunburn or if he had actually hit himself that hard. Regardless, she made a show of carefully inspecting his hand before pressing a light kiss to his 'wound.'

"Better?"

"Infinitely so." He grinned at her and got to his feet, back popping loudly as he stretched. "What are you doing home so early?"

"It's ten past four."

"It's _what?!"_ He started for the house, Peggy almost trotting to keep up with his long legs. "Damnit, I meant to be starting dinner by now - I know how hungry Erin is after softball practice. You always have dinner on the table on time, I should be able to do it once!"

She laughed lightly and took the handful of rosemary he was clutching in his good hand. "Take a shower, Hawk. I'll make sure everything is prepped by the time you get out so you can start cooking immediately."

"Peggy Jean, you're marvelous." He grinned and pressed a sweaty kiss to her temple before darting upstairs.

Peg rolled her eyes after him and went to wash off the rosemary.

* * *

By the time BJ made it home, Erin in tow, Hawkeye was busy in the kitchen and Peg was sitting on the sofa with a magazine, having been shooed out when he reappeared after cleaning up.

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Hawkeye!" Erin shouted in their general direction before making a beeline for her own shower.

"Hello, honey," BJ said, much more calmly, dropping a kiss on the top of Peggy's head as he passed by to set down his briefcase and Erin's bag. 

"Hello, dear," she said, tilting her head back and waiting. He obligingly returned to give her a proper kiss. "How was the hospital?"

"The usual madhouse. How were your errands?"

"Productive. Hawkeye's cooking."

"So you've been banished," BJ surmised.

"Banished is such a strong word!" Hawk called from the kitchen. "I prefer relocated."

BJ's face scrunched up as he laughed softly, resting his forehead against Peg's. "No more bug-outs, Hawk. What would we tell the cat?"

"To pack up his tuna or be left behind."

BJ stood up and turned towards the kitchen with a grin. "You're awful."

Hawkeye poked his head out of the doorway and shook a spoon at BJ. "Don't threaten me. I'll pull out my Abe Lincoln knock-knock joke."

Peggy snickered as BJ groaned. "I'll pass, thank you." 

Hawkeye nodded, satisfied, and ducked back into the kitchen. BJ wandered in after him, Peggy on his heels.

They found Hawkeye at the stove, stirring a pot of spaghetti. He was wearing the yellow and red polka-dot apron that Erin had gotten him for Christmas when she was about five. She had since declared it very silly, but Hawk refused to get rid of it on the basis of him being a very silly man.

BJ came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Hawkeye's waist. "Something smells great."

"There's garlic bread in the oven -"

BJ stuck his nose behind Hawk's ear and took an exaggerated sniff, grinning as Hawk jumped. "Nah, it's you."

"You're the _worst,"_ he whined, leaning back against BJ's chest anyways. "Your mustache tickles."

Peggy laughed, going up on her tiptoes to peer around Hawkeye's shoulder to watch the pot as Hawkeye gave BJ his attention. She put a hand on Hawk's chest to steady herself and his arm wound around her waist almost automatically.

"Do you two want dinner or not?" he asked, trying for annoyance but only achieving a sort of exasperated fondness.

"We're helping," BJ said innocently.

Peg raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm helping, _you're_ groping the cook."

 _"Thank_ you," Hawkeye said.

"This isn't groping!" BJ insisted. _"This_ is groping."

Hawkeye jumped suddenly and BJ backed away with a twinkle in his eye. "Don't grab my butt when I'm cooking, Beej!"

"But it's so grab-able," he laughed.

Hawkeye advanced on BJ, spoon raised threateningly, and Peggy took his place in front of the stove.

"Hold still, I'm gonna give you a home-style tonsillectomy."

"Will you at least give me the mercy of a local?"

"Only bourbon."

"Fair enough." BJ suddenly took off through the backdoor, out into the yard, with Hawkeye right behind him. Both were laughing madly as they ran, and Peggy smiled as she took the spaghetti off the stove.

It was nothing short of glorious, seeing them so happy. It had been a long road - both had come back from Korea more than a little broken, but years of stability and love and patience had helped piece them back together. They still flinched if a helicopter passed overhead, but Hawkeye no longer panicked if left alone with Erin and BJ's night terrors were no longer so violent that Peg feared for his safety.

She would never be _happy_ that BJ had been drafted, but at least it had brought Hawkeye into their home and hearts. Trying to imagine a life without him now was almost impossible - he had become an indelible part of their life. Where BJ was the soft warmth of a Sunday afternoon, Hawkeye was the bright fascination of lightning in a bottle. 

Peg carefully drained the pasta and shook her head fondly as she heard the two of them horsing around outside - specifically the _THWACK_ of a wooden spoon against a fleshy target and a high pitched yelp, followed by uncontrollable, honking laughter. She glanced out the window and saw BJ rubbing a spot on his left buttock, rolling his eyes as Hawk cackled victoriously.

She smiled.

No such thing as an uneventful day for the Hunnicutt-Pierces.


End file.
